


Karma

by orphan_account



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Carlos de Vil Needs a Hug, Carlos de Vil-centric, Carlos is gay, F/F, F/M, FUCK, Harry Hook-centric, Harry is gay, M/M, Multi, Sorry guys, Swearing, Unplanned, dont know, evie is gay, extra swearing, goes with a song, i'm sorry i have no writing skills, im baddd at this, is god gay?, jay is gay, mal is gay, more swearing, not sure yet - Freeform, sorry - Freeform, the world is gay, what is this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: At first, there was nothing.Then, there was light.Skip ahead a little.Dinosaurs?Skipping ahead more.Ah, yes, here's some descendants angst and fluff.-short chapter-fast-ish updating
Relationships: Harry Hook/Carlos de Vil
Kudos: 26





	1. Chapter 1 - Lighting

**Author's Note:**

> okay a few things before this starts that are actually important:
> 
> carlos's thoughts are portrayed on the right side, and are from either his POV or whoever the chapter/block is about.
> 
> words on the left side are going to be omnicient and 3rd person
> 
> none of this story was planned, so, yeah, higher chance of being discontinued.
> 
> not exactly sure what i'm doing, too.. first story, really excited!
> 
> i hope you like it~ see you at the end of the chapter

Why is it so dark?

Who turned off the lights?

I’m _working_ here, sheesh.

Wait, what am I working on?

Where did it go?

Jay’s jogging, Mal’s is most likely brooding and I’m certain Evie is… being Evie. Who else was allowed in his room? Nobody, that’s who! 

Oh, gosh, I’m dreaming, aren’t I?

Wait, how do I know that? Nevermind. What really matters is figuri-

  
  
  


**BEEP**

**BEEP**

**BEEP**

  
  
  


Carlos shifted and grunted. He had no reason to get up early on a Saturday.

Slamming his hand down on his alarm clock and forgetting his confusion from his previous dream he shifted to the other side of his very, very comfortable bed and drifted into thought. It was quite peaceful here. Nothing to remind him of his younger days. Sleep was easy, food was easy, academics were easy to stay on top of, everything was a breeze. 

His eyes fluttered shut. Coherent thoughts ended here. All aboard the dreams express.

  
  


Dude, I don’t think we’re in Auradon anymore.

I let my hands feel around, trying to get my bearings. Where was I? I can’t remember ever leaving my own bed, so why am I-

  
  


Carlos’s hand hit something soft. It was kind of long, too. He pushed his hand down further on it and felt the stitching that holds it together. 

  
  


God, shit, fuck, fuck, fuck oh Evil, oh fuck, if there are any true gods out there help me now, oh no, lordy no, fucking shit, crap.

I need to continue breathing. That’s important.

I just can’t get caught in one of her traps again.

Just because I’m back at the isle doesn’t mean I should give up. I can get out again.

  
  


**THUMP**

**THUMP**

**THUMP**

  
  


Is there someone coming?

Who would visit me?

Is it ~~mother~~ Cruella?

I’m out of time. She’s here.

  
  


She’s looking for a new fur.


	2. Chapter 2 - Attendance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ew summaries

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm happy you hit next chapter or continued scrolling down!
> 
> I hope you enjoy~!

Carlos shifted in his bed, moving from one side to another. The lamp on his desk was flipped off and his alarm clock glowed brightly.

**2:27 A.M.**

If you listened closely you could hear the boy let out small whimpers. Maybe occasionally a word or two would slip, a pleading for mercy. A mumble about furs. A murmur, a mutter about a closet. Being let out. If you listen closely, you could hear strangled breaths. If you continued, kept on listening you would hear those sniffles throughout the night. Every night.

  
  
  


【✧⚘✧】

  
  


Doors slamming.

Whips cracking.

Muffled laughter.

A plea for freedom.

That’s what I always hear, every night. Maybe it would come from me, maybe not. Sometimes my friends, Evie, Jay, Mal, sometimes Jane. Why did they deserve to suffer? They always did their chores on time.

Out of his small mental rant, the young De Vil fell into an (almost) dreamless slumber.

Carlos grunted and sat up, waking up fast. 

He didn’t like waking up fast.

Carlos’s stomach growled. 

Where the hell is Jay? He always wakes me up. Now I’m going to be late. Fantastic. Nothing like a good morning classroom of glares.

Carlos tossed his blanket to the other side of his bed and let his legs dangle from the side. He let his mind wander to where his friends were. Oh, their classes. That makes sense...

He stood up and autopilot kicked in, walk to the dresser, get clothes, change, all of his morning routines. He finished getting ready relatively quickly, ignoring the few stumbles he had when he wasn’t looking where he was walking.

Stretching, the young boy strode out of his dormitory. Glancing down each side of the hallway he concluding that classes must have already started because no one was in the halls.

Great. Nice going. I’m never this late to anything. My attendance was so good, dammit.

He sauntered down the hallway to his locker, mindlessly spinning his combination. It clicked and he opened it, grabbing whatever he needed. Shoving his books, folders, and binders into his bag messily he tossed it over his shoulder.

Now realizing that he was actually late, he jogged down the hallway to his first-period class. 

The door was locked.

What the fuck?

Carlos knew it was a push door, but for the sake of it, he pulled it. 

Nothing.

Why the hell is the door locked? We don’t ever leave the classroom. There’s no reason for anyone to be anywhere BUT the classroom.

Disconcerted, he walked back to his dorm and flicked the light on. Jay’s bed shuffled and his messy hair poked out of the covers.

“Carlos? Carlos, what the hell are you doing up so early? God, it’s like, 4 A.M. Go back to bed. I don’t wanna deal with this..”

Jay turned on his shoulder and faced the wall, quickly dozing back off.

If it wasn’t my alarm that woke me…

Then what had?

Leaving the light on, he glanced towards his bed. Over his headboard hung a large, fluffed fur coat. 

“What the f--”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> did you like it? did you hate it? leave a comment (or a kudos >;])
> 
> also the main pairing, harryxcarlos will begin.. later, okay? we have other things to go over first

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? was it exciting? i'm confused and scared so welcoming comments are apprectiated.
> 
> concrit is okayyyy, but don't just like list off flaws. most of it will be unedited so, uh, acknowledge that.
> 
> I feel like it was bad. was it bad?


End file.
